The Farm Girl and the Time Lord
by HayBales2011
Summary: During the Time War, the Doctor take pity on a baby Time Lady and saves her by turning her human, taking her to Earth, and putting her with caring parents in rural Kansas. 18 years later, she is attending university in New York when she is haunted by dreams of a strange planet and a young man with old eyes...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm Haybales and this is my first time writing for this particular fandom, and I hope you like what I have to give you! I started watching Doctor Who about three months ago, and I immediately was obsessed with it! Please read and review to help me as I try to get a feel for writing Doctor Who! This chapter won't be long, but if I get a good response from this, I'll post more.  
**_

_**Planet Gallifrey- During the Last Great Time War**_

A young man and woman stood outside the famous Citadel of the Time Lords, watching the war taking place in the skies above them. The Dalek ships were growing closer and closer, and many of the people still left on Gallifrey were realizing how this war would end.

"Two great civilizations destroying each other as we speak." The man said. The woman, with a little baby in her arms, held back her tears.

"You two shouldn't be out here," A man's voice said, approaching them. "It's not safe."

"Oh, Doctor, it's you." The woman said with a sigh, "We won't be out here for long." She said, indicating the child in her arms and a small little spaceship.

"Ahh, I see." The Doctor said, "Where are you sending her?"

"Earth. It's the safest place for her to be during this war." The man said.

"There is no safe place now. The Daleks will destroy everything if we don't stop them." The Doctor said. He saw the tears streaming down the parents' faces. "But perhaps if I can take her far enough back in time…"

"Would you do that, Doctor? Please, for us? For our baby?" The woman pleaded. The Doctor nodded and took the child from her mother. He walked away and took the baby girl into his TARDIS, and away to safety.

_**New York City, United States of America, Planet Earth- August 20, 2012**_

Andie Verras was about to make her first giant leap into the adult world. All her high school career had been leading up to this: her first day of college. And this was not just any ordinary college. She had been accepted to NYU, her dream since she had first sang on stage as a little girl in a Christmas play. Her dream was to perform on Broadway, and attending university in New York would allow her to get her foot in the door, at least partly. Her parents supported her in every step of the way, of course. Andie had to smile whenever she thought of her parents. She had been adopted as a baby, but she always felt like her family was where she belonged. She even had a little brother, Kyle, who was turning 15 in a couple of months. She had no real desire to look for her 'real' parents, because she already knew who they were.

She arrived in New York, a small-town girl from central Kansas not even knowing what it would feel like to live in a big city. There was truly something to be said for the small-town life, where everyone knows everyone and you can actually see the stars at night, but she was ready for adventure. She bought a subway card and actually wasn't afraid to use it. Andie, however, was unsure that she could belong here, or anywhere else for that matter. She obviously felt comfortable at home and with her family, but was that where she truly belonged? She had thought for a moment that if she found her birth parents, that it might help answer her questions. However, due to a lack of any adoption papers, due to the fact that she was adopted from the Ukraine in the middle of the Cold War, she wasn't able to track them down. She just knew that there was something bigger out there.

"Did you make that?" Andie's roommate, Meg, asked as Andie hung up a drawing. The drawing showed the surface of a place that simply didn't exist on Earth. The sky was burnt orange in color, and there was a large glass dome covering what seemed to be a large city right in the middle of it all. "What is it?" Meg asked.

"Actually, I don't even really know. It just kind of shows up randomly in my dreams." Andie said, grabbing another one to show her roommate. The next one was a drawing of a man. He had on a large trench coat and a pinstriped suit, and his hair was mussed.

"And does he show up in your dreams, too?"

"Yeah, sometimes. He actually talks to me sometimes. His name is the Doctor." Andie said.

"Doctor who?" Meg asked.

"I don't know. I've asked him that same thing, but he never answers. He just stands there and smiles. " Andie said, shrugging her shoulders. Her hand went to her wrist, absentmindedly fingering a small silver watch.

The next day, Andie walked across campus with a cup of coffee in her hand, ready to face the day. She looked so much like a freshman, with her schedule in her hand and a wide-eyed expression on her face. Her head was down when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said, not lifting her eyes from her schedule and map of campus.

"No worries." The man said in a British accent. Andie lifted her head for just a moment after hearing the voice, knowing she had heard it somewhere before. She looked at his silhouette as he walked away. He was wearing a long tan trench coat and same style and color of hair as the man from her dream. It_ was_ the man from her dream! _It can't be…_ She told herself as she continued on to her class. The man continued on his looping route around campus, clearly on a mission.

As Andie walked into her first class of the day, she joined the several students that had already arrived and sat in the back of the classroom. The professor, an older woman with graying hair walked into the room and placed her briefcase on the desk in the front of the room.

"I'm Dr. Ryan. It's nice to meet you all. Now, to get started, I want you all to show me what you can do. It's a good practice to have a song you can sing to impress a producer or a director at a moment's notice. Now, who has something ready to sing for me today?" The professor asked. The class's eyes grew wide. No one had expected this, especially not on their first day of their freshman year. None of the students raised their hands.

"Well, then, I guess I have to choose a student to sing at random." Dr. Ryan said, taking out her class roster. "Let's see…Andromeda Verras! Do you have anything to sing for us, Andromeda?"

"Um…it's Andie, ma'am." She said, getting out of her seat. She was in front of the class, with everyone staring at her. She quickly thought of a song she knew how to sing, took a deep breath and began to sing. As her voice slid gracefully through the song, the class was stunned. They expected her to be good, you had to be to get into the program, but Andie was _good_. Andie saw the expressions of her classmates as she returned to her seat. She left class that day feeling quite satisfied with herself. She walked across campus once more to get to her next class, and once more she noticed the strange man crossing the quad. She had to fight the urge to just go up to him and confront him right then and there. After all, she didn't know him and he could be a major creeper that looked like the man from her dream.

She returned to her dorm after a long first day of class, and she was ready for a nap. She attempted to do some of the homework that one of her meaner professors had given her. However, she wasn't able to stay at her desk for long, with her bed seemingly screaming her name. It was only when she realized she was falling asleep mid-math problem that she decided to close her book and take a well-needed nap. She lay down her head on her pillow and was greeted by an all-too-familiar dream.

_Andie found herself on the surface of the strange alien world she had visited many times. The skies were burnt orange and the dome above the large glittering city was shining in the light of the twin suns. She stood in awe of her surroundings, and moved about ever so slowly. She came around a large tree with silver leaves and saw the mysterious Doctor standing there. Andie approached him with an expression of wonder on her face._

_ "This place…it's just so beautiful! Do you know where we are?" Andie asked. The Doctor nodded. "So what is this place?"_

_ "This, my dear," The Doctor began, "Is home."_

Andie shot awake, shocking Meg, who had been quietly doing homework at her desk.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Andie said, getting out from under the covers, "I just had that weird dream again."

"The one with that doctor guy?"

"Yeah, but this time it was different. They all take place on that weird…planet, but this time I asked him about it. I asked him where we were, and he said, 'home'"

"What does that mean? I mean, a place like that doesn't exist, so how can it be anybody's home?" Meg asked. Andie just shrugged her shoulders.

The next day, Andie woke up and began her day, just like what was becoming more and more normal since she had moved here. She couldn't, however, shake the weird feeling that her dream had given her the day before. She had bumped into that man earlier, and he looked and sounded exactly like the doctor from her dream. Could he be real? And if he was real, what if that strange alien world that was the setting for her dreams was real, too? She didn't know what to think anymore. She exited her first class of the day, her favorite ever since the day before when the professor had given them the challenge of singing in front of the class. As she was walking, she again bumped into the same man from the day before, the man from her dream. This time, she didn't hold herself back.

"Hey, what's the deal?" She said.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"Have you been following me or something? This is the third time I've bumped into you in three days."

"Well maybe we just have the same schedule, and the same bad coordination."

"No, it's more than that. Something's happening, I know it." Andie said.

"And how do you know that you know it?"

"I don't know." Andie said, silently laughing at the over-use of the word 'know'.

"Well, maybe it'll come to you in time." The Doctor said, tapping his wrist like he had a watch. He walked away, leaving Andie there with a confused look on her face. What could he have meant by that? She looked at the watch on her own wrist. It was a simple silver watch, nothing remarkable. The only thing that distinguished it from others was that it had a cover over the face that could open. Andie, intrigued by what the Doctor had said, put her hand to the face of the watch and tried to open it. It was stuck. Andie tried to remember the last time she had opened her watch, but she couldn't remember even opening it once. It was as if she hadn't even noticed it until now. She tried even harder to open it, but all she did was make her hand hurt. She shrugged her shoulders and moved on.

She went through the rest of her day just as she expected to, with no further sign of the Doctor. As she exited her last class of the day, she once again made her way across campus. She had been through this part of campus before, so she would be able to notice if anything had changed here, so she was surprised when she saw a new statue in the courtyard- a statue of an angel.

_**DUN DUN DUN! How did you like it! Please let me know by pressing that cool interesting purple review button!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story, and please let me know if you are! However, if you aren't enjoying it, please let me know about that too, and please say why. I can't improve if I don't get feedback! This chapter is a lot longer than the first, and isn't one of my best, in my opinion. Please let me know what you think!  
_**

Andie approached the statue carefully. She had no idea why, but she got a foreboding feeling about this angel. The angel had her head in her hands, like she was…crying. Andie heard a soft whooshing sound going in and out in the distance. She turned her head for just a fraction of a second to see what was happening, but didn't see anything. She turned around and screamed. The angel was in a position of attack, teeth bared. She slowly backed away, but as she did, she backed into the Doctor. She turned to look at him, but he just kept his eyes ahead, watching the angel.

"No, don't do that. Look at the angel, but not in its eyes. Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." The Doctor said. Andie turned her head back around and froze with fear, staring at a chosen spot on the angel's torso.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that a statue can kill me?"

"This particular statue, yes." The Doctor said, "These are called the Weeping Angels. And they aren't statues, they're living beings and yes, they can kill. If you're watching them, they're stuck like this, they turn to stone. But if you take your eyes off them for just one second, it won't take long for them to make their move."

"How do you know this? Who are you?"

"That'll take too long to explain. For now, we need to focus on a way to stop this angel."

"How about I keep staring at it and you shove it down from the back? It'll shatter into a million pieces on the concrete."

"No, that's not enough. There's no way to kill an angel, really. But, we may be able to freeze it forever." The Doctor said, thinking. "I've been tracking the signatures of two angels that have somehow made their way here. If we can trap the angels looking at each other, than they won't be able to move. Ever again."

"Wait, you mean there's another one?" Andie asked. The Doctor nodded. He turned his head and saw the other angel right behind him, on the other side of the TARDIS.

"I have an idea. Come with me. And run!" The Doctor said, taking Andie's hand. They both ran to the TARDIS, which opened at a snap of the Doctor's fingers.

"How would the police be able…to…help…" Andie said, her voice trailing off as she entered the TARDIS. "Oh. My. God." Andie said, "It's…it's…bigger on the inside?" She breathed. The Doctor chuckled. "But what about the angels? They can't get in here?"

"Of course not. That door has one of the strongest locks in the universe. They'll never get through." The Doctor assured Andie.

"So that's our plan? Live in here forever?"

"Well, we could do that. Quite comfortably, actually, but no." The Doctor said. He went to the other side of the console and checked something on the monitor. "Looks like the opportune moment has come." He said, pressing buttons here and there on the console. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Andie. Andie Verras. It's short for Andromeda." She answered.

"Nice to meet you, Andie." The Doctor said. He danced around the console one more and flipped a switch. The TARDIS lurched and Andie held on, with the widest eyes she had ever had in her life. Finally, the engines stopped and the TARDIS was still.

"What the heck was that?" Andie said.

"Go outside and look." The Doctor suggested.

"But the angels are out there!"

"Take a look for yourself." The Doctor said, opening the door. They had moved across the courtyard and the angels were still on the other end, looking at each other. "They were on opposite sides of the TARDIS. Take the TARDIS away, and they're looking at each other. If they're watched, they don't move. They are now perpetually locked in their frozen state."

"We…we've moved!"

"Of course we have. This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my spaceship. It travels through time as well."

"Your…spaceship?" Andie breathed, "Yeah, I think now would be a good time to explain yourself. You're the Doctor, right?" Andie asked. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"What? How do you…"

"I've been having strange dreams. They all take place on this strange sort of planet. And you're always there. I know you're the Doctor, because that's what you call yourself in my dreams." Andie said. The Doctor looked down to Andie's wrist and saw the watch.

"How old are you?" The Doctor asked. "Come on, it's important. How old are you?"

"18…well, approximately 18 and a half. I was adopted, and my parents don't know my real birthday, they just kind of guessed." Andie replied. Things clicked definitively for the Doctor at that point and he realized who this girl was, but what to do? Leave things be, or tell her the truth?

"Why the hell is this so important to you?" She asked.

"That watch you have there- have you ever opened it?" The Doctor asked. Andie didn't understand what this guy was getting at. It was bad enough that she could have been killed by a statue, but now this guy was interrogating her about her stupid watch?

I know you think I'm crazy, but that watch may be one of the most important things you have ever laid your eyes on," The Doctor said, "Andie, I'm an alien. I'm what they call a Time Lord, and my people are from a planet called Gallifrey. Time Lords can make themselves human by putting their essence into a silver watch, like the one around your wrist. Andie, that planet you were seeing in your dreams, it's Gallifrey. It's our home." The Doctor said. Andie stirred at this word, remembering her latest dream.

"Now you're completely crazy. That is not my home." Andie said, "This place isn't even my real home. The place that I call home is way more beautiful than either of those places." Andie said. The Doctor stood silent. "You may have seen a lot of the Earth, but you don't really _see_ it, do you? I'd like to take you home. My home. Fields as far as you can see, cottonwood trees making it seem like it's snowing in the middle of spring, the farmers burning their fields at dusk. That's where I come from, Doctor. Not a world with burnt-orange skies and silver trees." Andie said, walking away. After a couple of steps, she stopped and pivoted around. She walked back to the Doctor and put her arms around him. "Thank you for saving me, but I'm not the one that you're looking for." She said, breaking the hug and walking away yet again.

"You're welcome." The Doctor said to her back.

Andie went about her day trying to pretend that nothing had happened. She wanted to forget what the Doctor had said. Beside, aliens didn't exist, so how could she be one? _Okay,_ Andie thought, _maybe that denial is going too far._ After all, she had just met one. Heck, an alien had just saved her life. That was pretty undeniable proof. But if she was an alien like the Doctor, then why had no one ever told her? Her head was spinning. There was only one person in the universe that could help her: mom. Andie took out her phone and pressed the first speed-dial.

"Mom?"

"Hey, honey." Andie's mom answered, "What's the problem, baby?" She asked, noticing her daughter's distress.

"Mom, where did I come from?" Andie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Where did you get me?"

"We've told you: we adopted you from Ukraine when you were just a baby."

"Mom, if I had been adopted, there would be some record. Cold War or not, there would at least be a certificate."

"Honey, do you know why we named you Andromeda?" Mrs. Verras asked. There was silence on the other end of the line. "The night we found you, your father and I were walking outside, discussing trying to have a child. We were newly married, and we finally thought we were ready to have a kid. We looked up and saw a shooting star on the horizon. I silently made a wish on that star, a wish for you. Then, this mysterious man just kind of…appeared out of no where. He had you in his arms. He told us that he had saved you from a war somewhere, and asked us to take care of you. Of course, we said yes. He gave us this watch, and he told us to always keep it safe and that one day it might be of utmost importance. Then he went away, and we never saw him again. We named you Andromeda because it seemed like you just fell from the stars."

"And did this man ever tell you his name or anything?" Andie asked.

"No, he didn't tell me his name, but he did call himself…oh what was it? The Doctor, that's it! That was what he called himself." Andie's mother said. Andie's mind flew at a million miles an hour. All she could do was freeze up. She dropped the phone and curled up into a ball on the bed. She placed her hands up by her face, with the watch near her ear. She heard a multitude of voices calling out to her. _Honey, they're coming. You have to be ready. _A woman's voice said. _Listen to me, young lady. You need to open this watch. You need to be ready to fight them off._ A man's voice said. And then finally another voice, the Doctor, said: _Listen to your parents. You need to find me. I can help explain everything. Just find me. Remember: the TARDIS always comes to those that need it most. _The voices scared Andie. She quickly took the watch off and flung it across the room. She knew now what she was. She was an alien, a freak. If anyone found out, they might want to hold her in Area 51 so that they could study her. But what she didn't understand is, if she was from this other planet, Gallifrey, that Doctor had called it, then why wasn't she there? She began to cry into her pillow. She heard a sound that sounded like a lightening strike outside of her window and a scream. A car alarm in the parking lot in front of the residential complex sounded. Before Andie knew what was going on, she was bounding down the steps to look for the screaming girl. She had instinctively grabbed the watch from the floor and was putting it on as she went. She found the girl cowering behind a large minivan.

"Are you alright?" Andie asked, acting on an odd sort of instinct. She looked over to the girl and noticed that it was Meg, her roommate.

"Andie! What the hell are you doing here? That-that thing! It's going on a rampage! I almost got hit by the first blast. Thank God it hasn't found me again yet." Meg whispered.

"What hasn't found you yet?"

"That." Meg said, poking her head out from behind the car and pointing to something that Andie had never seen before. It was a robot, or at least a robotic body. "It called itself a…Cyberman."

"What the hell is that?" Andie gasped. The Cyberman heard her, and turned around. It was now headed straight for them. "Run!" Andie yelled, and the two girls ran into a small park adjacent to the dorm building. They hid in a group of trees, breathing heavily.

"So Meg, where did that thing come from?" Andie asked.

"I don't know. I was just walking back from class and this thing starts coming toward me. It shot this electric bolt or something from its arm, and it hit that car. I hid, and that's when you found me." Meg explained. The Cyberman advanced on them. There was little to no chance for escape.

"Come on, Doctor!" Andie began to yell, "You said the TARDIS comes to those who need it. I'd say we need help right now!"

"Andie, what are you talking about?" Meg said. All of a sudden, she heard the soft _whoosh_ of the TARDIS appearing right in front of the two girls. The Doctor came through the doors.

"Somebody call for a Doctor?" He asked with a smile.

"Is that…the guy from that dream you told me about?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, it is. No time to explain. Doctor, we need help. We're being chased by this…Cyberman." Andie said. The Doctor turned around and saw the Cyberman.

"Ah, well that's a little problematic, isn't it." The Doctor said. He stood deep in thought for a moment then said, "Andie, I think it's time to open that watch of yours."

"What? But Doctor, I tried to open it before and it wouldn't work."

"That's because you weren't ready. It wasn't the opportune moment." The Doctor said. All the while, the Cyberman charged towards them.

"You will be upgraded or you will be deleted." The Cyberman said in its robotic voice. It was getting closer and closer and Andie started to panic. Her pulse quickened and she began to hyperventilate. The Cyberman was almost close enough to touch them. The Doctor and Meg began to back away, but Andie stood there, frozen. Then, with a sudden burst of bravery from an unknown source, she closed her eyes and opened the watch. A golden glow enveloped her and her body went through an invisible change. The glow receded and Andie stretched out her arms. A blast of the golden energy knocked out the Cyberman for good. Everything returned to normal, at least for the others. Andie had her own changes to deal with.

"Oh my god. What just happened?" Andie breathed. She felt her two new hearts beating in rhythm. "Oh god, I think I'm having a heart attack!" She said, sitting down and clutching her chest.

"No, Andie, you're fine. It's perfectly normal. Time Lords have two hearts. When you opened that watch, you released your own…Time Lady-ness. You see, we have this trick. If we're being followed, we can pass for human by putting our essence into one of these watches. We lose our memories when we do, but when the time is right to change back, we get them back again."

"Well, then why don't I have all of these new memories?"

"Because you were only a baby when it happened. There was a war on, and without becoming human, the enemy would have been able to trace you. Nothing about you has changed, except the physical, because there's nothing to change to." The Doctor said.

"Wait, what is going on here? What's a Time Lord? And what the hell was that thing?" Meg yelled, pointing at the dead Cyberman.

"That is a Cyberman, essentially a human brain in a robotic body. When he said that he would upgrade you, he meant that he would make you into Cybermen like himself. They kill the body, but the brain is still active. They stick it inside one of those suits and deprive it of all emotions. Horrible way to die." The Doctor said.

"And Time Lords…?" Meg asked.

"Ok. Meg, please don't yell or scream or do anything else that can get us in trouble. This is a whammy." Andie said. Meg nodded her head. "Time Lords…are aliens. We come from the planet Gallifrey." Andie said. Meg's jaw dropped. The Doctor smiled.

"The way you said 'we' just then, I love it." He said. "Our planet was involved in a war, the Great Time War."

"But the Doctor was able to save me by taking me away in the TARDIS-that's that box over there- and taking me to a different time and planet." Andie said. The Doctor looked at Andie with a surprised face. "I talked to my mom and she told me the truth about how I was adopted. I was able to fill in the rest pretty quickly." She replied. The Doctor gave another approving smile. "You don't think that there are more Cyberman out there? They don't travel in packs, like those Weeping Angels, do they?"

"No, there's not. I did a scan from the TARDIS, for some reason, there was only one."

"So you guys are aliens, and that blue box thing…is a time machine, then?"

"Well, I guess technically it's not just a time machine. It can travel in space as well." The Doctor said.

"So what you're saying is that you're time-traveling aliens from a far off planet that fix the problems of the universe?" Meg asked.

"Well, he's the one who fixes the problems of the universe. I just took down one Cyberman by pure luck." Andie said.

"Ah but I can teach you how to do much more. You see, I've had plenty of traveling companions come in and out of the TARDIS, but to have another Time Lord be in there with me, and a young one I can teach! Oh, it'll be brilliant!" The Doctor said.

"Wait, Doctor, you want me to come with you? But I just started here!" Andie said, "What about getting my degree, a _human_ education. In case you forgot, I was human like two minutes ago. You know I'll never fit in out there. I'm not you. I may have two hearts like you, but you have to admit, I'm a far cry from the intergalactic traveler you apparently are."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to teach you while you're here. You know, when you have a time machine, you hardly have to worry about running late. In fact, if we left in the TARDIS right now, we could be gone for years and then return in a second. No time lost."

"Well, I guess field trips won't be so terrible. Besides, maybe I can teach you a thing or two about where I come from. Kansas is humanity at its best." Andie said with a wink, "But first, I think I want to see where I really come from. Can you take me to Gallifrey? For real?" Andie asked. The Doctor's eyes sank. He supposed it was time that Andie knew about what really happened to her real parents.

"I…I can't." The Doctor said.

"That's right, my mother said that you told her that you had saved me from that war. Is the war still going on? Is that why you can't take me there?" Andie asked.

"No, the war…the war ended." The Doctor said, "That's just it. You see, the Time Lords were fighting a race called the Daleks. The war ended with both races being destroyed. That's why we can't go to Gallifrey. It doesn't exist anymore." The Doctor said. He saw Andie's eyes well up with tears.

"So you're saying…there's no way that I can…see my real parents again?"

"The whole of the Time War, and the two planets involved, Skaro and Gallifrey, are time-locked. No travel in or out of them, to prevent anyone from changing history and causing a massive disruption in the space-time continuum. There's nothing to go back to. It's all gone." The Doctor said. Andie began to cry.

"Doctor, we are the last of our kind, aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we are." The Doctor said, "Our people used to control and regulate time and space. Now, we're the only ones left. It's up to us." He added. Andie wiped her tears.

"Like I said, Doctor, I have to stay here to study. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to travel with you during breaks." Andie said, turning her tears into a smile. She had to remind herself that her real family was here on Earth, and as far as she knew, Earth wasn't going anywhere.

"I'd like that." The Doctor said, returning the smile.

"There's a break in just a couple of months. You know, you really should come home with me for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving, eh?" The Doctor pondered, "I've never been to an actual Thanksgiving. Well, you know, since the original." He said with a sly smile, stepping back into the TARDIS. Meg and Andie's mouths were open wide as the Doctor gave them a wink and turned his back.

"So, is it a date, Doctor? You'll be here for Thanksgiving?" Andie asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the universe." The Doctor said. With goodbyes and waves, he closed the door and the whooshing sound of the TARDIS was heard once more as he faded away. Meg and Andie walked away, taking each other's hand, knowing that what they had just seen had bonded them forever. Besides, if they were to talk about it to anybody else, they wouldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello again! I'm glad to see some sort of response to this story, but I still have yet to get any reviews, so please tell me what you think! Please enjoy, read, and review!  
**_

_**Two Months Later:**_

Andie was now entirely at ease with her new life at NYU. She was still adjusting to the fact that she wasn't human, but she figured that once she saw the Doctor again they could sort it all out. The past two months had been extremely boring, especially when compared with her brief adventure with the Doctor. It was almost time for Thanksgiving break, and everyone was getting excited to go back home for a home-cooked feast. Andie, on her way back to her room from her last class of the day, decided to check the mail before heading up. She took the small envelopes from the mailbox and started going through them. One fell at her feet. She bent down to pick it up, engaged more in the music that was flowing through her earbuds than in what she was actually doing. She closed the box and pressed the button for the elevator. She put the envelope she had dropped on top of the small stack. It was then that she noticed that it wasn't just an ordinary letter. The envelope was blue, and not just any blue: TARDIS blue.

"Meg! Look at this!" Andie exclaimed as she opened the door and held up the blue envelope.

"Big deal, Andie, it's just a blue envelope." Meg said.

"Meg, what else is blue?" Andie asked, "Think about it. He told us that he would be back for Thanksgiving. It's a letter from the Doctor!" Andie clarified.

"Oh! What does it say?"

"Andie- meet me where you left me at 3 o'clock tomorrow evening. I'll be waiting. See you soon, the Doctor." Andie read.

"He's coming back!" Meg exclaimed.

"Of course he's coming back." Andie said, "You don't think he'd lie about something like that, would you?"

"No, I guess not. Andie, you're going to see the world!"

"Forget the world, Meg, I'm going to see the universe! For five days, at least."

"Andie, he has a time machine. Five days can be like five thousand years in that thing!"

"I guess so. Oh, I wish you could come with me, Meg!" Andie said.

"I wish I could go to! I mean, I'm probably going to be bored. I'm just going home to humor dad. Truth is, he probably won't be around long enough to even notice I'm there." Meg said. Meg's dad was a CEO upstate, and her mother had died in a car accident when she was little.

"I'm sorry, Meg. I know that your dad's really busy."

"It's not your fault, Andie. Life of a CEO." Meg said, "I guess we can swap stories when you get back." She added. Andie gave her roommate a hug, then went to pack her bag.

The next day, Andie had her bag packed. She came to the clearing where she had last parted with the Doctor two months ago and waited. She checked her new watch: 2:59. She watched the seconds tick until finally the minute hand clicked forward. 3:00. She heard the TARDIS begin to materialize.

"Right on time." She muttered to herself. She stuck a thumb out, the intergalactic sign for hitchhiking.

"Where to, Time Lady?" The Doctor said, poking his head out of the door. Andie stepped inside with a giggle.

"Well, Time Lord, it's Thanksgiving. I think it's time I went home." Andie said. The TARDIS' engines started again and they headed off.

Meanwhile, in Andie's hometown in Kansas, her parents were getting ready for her arrival when they heard the strange sound of the TARDIS. They initially thought that it may have been a semi passing through or the like, but they had no idea what was coming for them. Andie opened the door and smiled as she stepped out. She breathed deeply.

"Smell that, Doctor? Pure air. Best smell in the world." Andie said. Andie's mother looked out the window and saw her daughter with the same man that had given her to her about eighteen years ago. She came running out the door. "Mom!" Andie exclaimed, running towards her and giving her a hug.

"Oh, honey, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, mom." Andie replied.

"And who are you?" Andie's mom spat at the Doctor.

"Ah, yes, we haven't been introduced with my new face yet. I'm the Doctor." Andie's mom asked.

"The Doctor?"

"Mom, this is the man who gave me to you. We have a lot to talk about." Andie said.

"And you, Doctor, I assume this blue box is yours?" Andie's mother asked.

"Why yes it is, and it's great to meet you, again." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, come here." Andie's mom said, bringing the Doctor in for a hug, "I owe my daughter to you."

"And I owe my very existence to you." Andie said, joining the hug.

"Will you be staying for Thanksgiving, Doctor?" Andie's mother asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the universe." The Doctor said with a wink in Andie's direction.

"Mom, we need to talk." Andie said, taking her mother's hand and leading her inside. They made their way inside the house, and as they entered, Andie's little brother, Kyle, came bounding down the steps.

"Mom! There's a weird blue box thing behind the house!" He yelled to his mom.

"We know, Kyle!" Andie called as she came through the door.

"Andie! I thought your plane was getting in tomorrow!" Kyle exclaimed, throwing his arms around his sister.

"Well, I was able to hitch a ride a little early." Andie said. Kyle noticed the Doctor.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I was your sister's ride home." The Doctor said, meaning that in more ways than one.

"What, you mean you drove all the way from New York to Kansas?" Kyle said.

"No, Ky, we didn't exactly drive." Andie said.

"That blue box in your garden? That was us." The Doctor explained.

"We have a lot to talk about." Andie said, "We need to have a family meeting. Where's dad?"

"He should be getting in any minute now. He's been busy lately, harvesting and everything." Mrs. Verras replied.

"Oh, that's right, it's time for corn now, isn't it?" Andie remarked.

"So why are you here, Doctor?" Mrs. Verras asked, "I know you didn't just give Andie a ride home."

"Like she said, we have a lot to talk about." The Doctor said. Just a second later, Andie's father walked through the door. A tall man with dark hair, he vaguely resembled an older-looking version of the Doctor. His face turned white as a sheet when he saw him standing there.

"Andie, who is this? This isn't a new boyfriend of yours, is it?" He asked. Andie laughed.

"No, dad. This is the Doctor." She said. He went even paler. Andie's father looked at his wife with a puzzled look. Mrs. Verras simply nodded her head.

"Well, I think it's time we all had a bit of a family meeting." Andie said. They went to the living room and took seats on the couches. Andie and the Doctor told them the whole story of the Time War and how the Doctor had saved Andie's life by taking her to Earth. Andie's mother, father and brother hung on every word. After they finished their story, Andie's mother came and took Andie's hand, giving her a kind, loving, smile. Then, she turned her attention to the Doctor. She once more threw her arms around him. She had no words to express her gratitude to this man for giving them their daughter.

"Thank you." She said, not able to think of anything else to say. Then, Andie's phone buzzed. The mood in the room had already lightened considerably since their story had finished. Andie's parents didn't care whether they had adopted her from halfway across the world or halfway across the universe. She was their daughter, and nothing was going to change that. Andie checked her phone, and saw a text from her old high school friend, Rebecca.

"Who's that, sis?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, just Becca. She said this guy from school is throwing a party tonight. I think I want to go." Andie explained.

"Is it Luke?" Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, it's Luke. Why do you care?" Andie said as her brother made kissy faces her direction, "Come on, Ky, it's not like that." She said, pushing him away.

"Now, there's not going to be any alcohol at this party, is there?" Her mother asked.

"No more than usual, momma." Andie said dryly. She noticed her mom's expression and decided not to joke around. "No, mom there's not going to be any alcohol. From what I hear, it's just a barn dance."

"A barn dance?" The Doctor asked.

"It's just what it sounds like: a bunch of a kids in a barn dancing. A common type of party around here." Andie told him. Andie's mother had left the room, and the Doctor took the bit of time alone to talk to Andie about something that he should have told her two months ago.

"Now Andie, I couldn't help but notice when you were talking about that boy, that he's more than a friend for you." The Doctor told her.

"Well, I guess that I may have…flirted a bit with him in the past."

"And you want to go to that party to talk to him again, don't you?"

"What if I do? You don't run my love life, much less have the authority to question me about it!"

"I may not have any authority, there at least, but I do have to give you some advice. You might want to sit down for this, Andie." He said. "Time Lords have a…long lifespan. You see, we have this trick. Whenever we're close to death, Time Lords can regenerate, changing every cell in our body. It allows us to live much, much, longer than humans."

"How much longer?" Andie asked.

"I'm 905 years old." The Doctor replied. He saw Andie's eyes widen, and began to explain. "Andie, if you get romantically involved with a human, you will have to watch them grow old and die while you just change. It will only end up in heartbreak. Trust me."

"So you're saying that I can't get romantically involved with anyone except a Time Lord?" Andie said, "And that means no one." She added for emphasis. The Doctor hung his head, not knowing what to say. Andie began to cry, then headed off to her room. Her mother heard the closing of her door and her daughter's sobs. She came out of her own room and saw the Doctor still standing in the living room, looking out the window with his hand on his head.

"What have you done now, Doctor?" Andie's mother said, perhaps with a little humor. She opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and saw her laying on her bed, crying into her pillow. She gently sat down next to her on the bed and set her hand on her shoulder. "What's the problem, baby?" She asked soothingly.

"The Doctor. He just dropped a major bomb, mom." Andie said lifting her head from the pillow, "He told me that I shouldn't be involved with a human, you know, romantically."

"And why would he say something like that?"

"He said that Time Lords live much longer than humans do. He said that when we are close to death, we can do this thing- he called it regeneration- where instead of dying, we change, every single cell in our body. It allows us to live to, well, I'm not exactly sure how long, but the Doctor told me he was over 900 years old." Andie explained. Her mother tried to hide her surprise, but she wasn't the best at it. She had yet to adjust to the reality that her daughter was more different than anyone could have imagined. If she thought she was losing her daughter when she headed off to New York for college, then one thing was for certain: this was to be an even bigger change. Andie noticed the look on her mother's face. "I know this is a lot to handle, mom. I'm sorry."

"Honey, all I've ever wanted for you is for you to be happy. We just have to realize that things are going to be…different around here from now on."

"He offered to take me with him."

"What?"

"The Doctor. He offered to take me with him on his travels through time and space. And I said I'd go with him."

"But honey, what are you going to do about school?"

"It's a time machine, mom. I could be gone for years and pop back for breakfast the day after I left. And I'll only be gone on school breaks. No reason to freak out." Andie assured. Her mother noticed that Andie had perked up a little bit while talking about traveling with the Doctor, and so she felt secure in saying that her daughter was not emotionally scarred for life. Yet. Andie came out of her room and rejoined the Doctor in the living room.

"I'm sorry about what I said. Well, I guess more sorry about how I said it than what I actually said. I shouldn't have just sprung it on you like that." He said to Andie as she came down the stairs.

"It's alright, Doctor. I just need to realize that things will be different from now on. But hey, I'm still the same person. You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl. How do you feel about a barn dance, spaceman?" Andie asked.

"Don't mind if I do." The Doctor responded in his best western twang.

"Hmm, but I don't think I have anything to wear." Andie said, "Time Lords don't have a special trick for that, do they?"

"Actually, I think I have just the thing," He said, taking her hand and leading her back out to the TARDIS, "The TARDIS has a fully-stocked wardrobe. Anything you could ever want or need to wear is right here." He said, taking her up the stairs.

"You mean to say there are other rooms in here?" Andie asked.

"Are you kidding me? There are bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, a library with a swimming pool…" The Doctor trailed on, "You should pick out your bedroom. You know, if you end up staying for a while. It'd be nice to have your own little space here on the TARDIS."

"Wait, you mean I get my own room?"

"Of course. We'll be gone for a while, you know. Two days out there can mean weeks in here, you'll need a place to sleep."

"What, you mean Time Lords still sleep? I thought we might have evolved past that as a species." Andie said, making the Doctor laugh. The Doctor took Andie by the hand and led her down a corridor, to a door marked 'Guest Bedroom #1'. He opened the door just a crack to peek inside, and he smiled.

"Oh, you sexy thing." He said.

"What is it, Doctor? Let me see!" Andie said, pushing open the door. She took a step inside and found that the TARDIS had replicated her bedroom from her room back home. "Oh my god. This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"She likes you." The Doctor said. Andie then caught a glimpse of the alarm clock on the dresser.

"Crap! We're gonna be late for the party!" She said, rushing to get ready for the dance. She had the feeling that tonight something would happen that would change her life forever. She wasn't about to miss it.

_**So this chapter was a bit slow and not my best writing, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating again soon, hopefully, so please be on the look out and please tell me what you think of my writing, it'll help me to write better for you guys in the future! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Told you it wouldn't be long! I have almost run out of previously-written chapters to post, so posting may be slowing down a little bit. But as always, please read, review, and enjoy!**_

Andie exited her bedroom about an hour later, wearing her favorite brown boots and a denim skirt and pink plaid shirt from the TARDIS wardrobe. The Doctor was wearing his usual pinstripe suit. Andie had tried to convince him to change into something a little more 'country', but he refused, saying he didn't do plaid. His plan was to simply sit back and watch tonight. Andie wanted to show him her world, and that's exactly what he was going to let her do.  
They arrived at the barn for the dance fashionably late, and most of the group was already there, along with a small band up on a makeshift stage in front of the barn. It seemed like the whole high school was there, along with two years of alumni that Luke knew from when they were underclassman. Andie smiled. She knew most all of the people at the party. Of course, how could she not when it was such a small town. It was a welcome island of normalcy when she seemed to be in over her head in a sea of new experiences. The Doctor slid easily against the back wall, being an inconspicuous observer. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Something important.  
"Andie!" Becca called out when she saw her friend enter the room.  
"Hey, Bex!" Andie replied, stepping forward to give her friend a hug. She looked around at all the people around the barn dancing and thought to herself of how much her life had changed in just a little less than a semester. Then, Andie's hearts began to race. Luke was walking right towards her.  
"Hey, Andie!" He exclaimed, "I thought you would've forgot all about us once you jetted off to the big city!"  
"How could I forget? You know I'll always be a country girl." Andie said. The Doctor, the silent observer, had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes.  
"I guess so." Luke said. "I'm glad you could come back for Thanksgiving. I was afraid that the airline tickets would be too expensive for you to come home very often."  
"I guess you could say I know a guy." Andie said. Luke looked at her questioningly, but shook it off.  
"Hey guys, look who it is!" Luke yelled, "New York is back!" He announced, raising Andie's hand in the air. The crowd cheered. They all knew her, and were happy to see her come back.  
"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The crowd began chanting. Andie looked around her at all the people in the barn, all chanting for her to get up on the stage.  
"I can't, I can't!" Andie responded. The crowd just grew louder and louder. Andie looked around again and saw that the Doctor had joined in as well. They wouldn't stop until she was on the stage, and the Broadway baby inside her was screaming to get up there. She gave in and made her way to the stage. The Doctor stood by, anxious to see how Andie would do on stage. She whispered a few words to the band and took the mic in hand. The band started playing a soft tune. Andie took a deep breath and began to sing:  
_Where 69 meets 40, there's a single-stoplight town  
And back when I was really young, part of that burnt down  
On any given Friday night, we'd drive a hundred miles  
Between the Sonic and the grocery store, laughin' all the while  
With as many friends as I could pack in my daddy's Ford  
But I ain't in Checotah anymore  
_ Once more, her voice slid like butter through the notes and the Doctor couldn't help but feel a little pride in this girl that was the youngest of his race. The tempo picked up and she continued:  
_I'm in a world so wide, it makes me feel small sometimes  
I miss the big blue skies,  
the Oklahoma kind!  
_ After a few more verses, the song ended and Andie left the stage amidst applause. She walked over to the Doctor, who was beaming at her.  
"Oh well, that just proves it." He said.  
"Proves what?" Andie asked.  
"Your mother, your real mother, was the best singer of all Gallifrey. She was absolutely the best! " The Doctor said, " And you sound just like her." He added. Andie wrapped her arms around him in a whole-hearted hug. The Doctor returned the gesture. As they broke away, a familiar country tune started playing and there were cheers from the party-goers. They all started to form lines on the dance floor.  
"Come on, Doctor! Dance with me!" Andie said, taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor as the Cotton-Eyed Joe began to play.  
"No, I don't dance."  
"But this is the Cotton-Eyed Joe! Every little kid learns to dance this dance around these parts. The universe won't implode if the Doctor dances, will it?" She said laughing. The Doctor smiled and followed her onto the dance floor.  
_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe  
I'd-a been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe?  
_As the fiddles started their riff, Andie taught the Doctor the dance and they were too busy dancing, laughing, and having a good time to notice the robotic voices screaming outside the barn. The song ended. The doors to the barn burst open and three Daleks came through.  
"THIS PRIMITIVE CELEBRATION WILL CEASE!" The Dalek in front called out. All of the party-goers screamed and started running. Andie looked at the Daleks and immediately was filled with an almost primal sense of fear. Her hearts beat as fast as they would go, and she began to hyperventilate.  
"Doctor, what are those things?"  
"Daleks, Andie. The most hateful things in the universe, on a mission to destroy all other life that isn't Dalek." The Doctor explained as the other partygoers cowered in a corner of the barn. Luke, however, was nowhere to be seen.  
"Wait, the Daleks, aren't they the ones who…"

"No time for that now, Andie." The Doctor said, "We can talk about that later."

"Where's Luke?" Andie asked. "If those things got to him..." She said, clinching her fist. Along with her instinctive fear of Daleks, she had plenty of anger. The Doctor put his hands on Andie's shoulders, in order to calm her down.  
"Listen. Being angry will not help anyone right now. We need to focus on a way to get rid of these Daleks." He said. Luke, who had been able to sneak off to his truck, came back in the barn, brandishing a hunting rifle.  
"Here's the thing, you metal...things!" Luke said, "Never attack a country boy who just went hunting this afternoon. Chances are he still has his gun on him." He said, firing his gun.  
"Aim for their eye stalks!" The Doctor warned. Luke took his advice and was able to blind one Dalek, but the other two were still perfectly functional.  
"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks yelled, raising their lasers. However, before they could fire, there was a flash of lightning. There were three shots fired, and the three Daleks blew up, revealing a taller, dark-haired man in a black trench coat right behind them, brandishing a very large gun.  
"Nice to see you, Doctor." The man said in a clear American accent, almost exactly like Andie's, "I see you've got a new friend. Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He said, walking forward to Andie and shaking her hand.  
"Don't...just...don't..." The Doctor said.  
"I don't mind." Andie said.  
"Hell of a time for you to show up." The Doctor said.  
"Well, someone told me that you guys might be having some trouble. Also told me that you wouldn't be alone." Jack replied.  
"And who was that?" The Doctor asked. Jack didn't reply, but gave them a look that said that he might have already revealed too much. "Alright, I get it. Spoilers." The Doctor said. Jack laughed. "Now come on, Jack, we have a lot to talk about." The Doctor said, leading them away.

The Doctor, Andie, and Jack made a campfire in the Verras's fire pit, near where the TARDIS landed, and were sitting around it while they had their conversation.  
"I bet Luke will be telling the story for ages. The day he saved the high school students of this small town from the Daleks." She said, "Maybe you're right, Doctor. I don't think he's the one for me."

"So, you're a Time Lady?" Jack asked Andie.  
"Yeah, at least that's what the Doctor tells me. He saved me as a baby from the Time War and sent me to this time, on Earth, and turned me human." Andie answered.  
"And why didn't you try to come find her before?" Jack asked.  
"I never wanted to find her. I wanted her to live out a perfectly normal human life, away from Time Lords and aliens. I was tracking two Weeping Angels when I found her. She got herself in danger, and I saved her. Then, there was the Cyberman." The Doctor explained.  
"But the question is, Captain Jack, who are you?" Andie answered.  
"Just a friend of the Doctor's. We meet up from time to time. I'm with the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff. Have you ever heard of it?"  
"Um...no, I don't think I have." Andie responded.  
"Good. You're not supposed to." Jack replied with a sly smile. Andie laughed. She looked up to the sky and saw the stars shining brightly. In New York, you'd be lucky to barely make out the Big Dipper, but out here, you could see almost all the constellations, if you knew where to look. Andie turned her head slightly in order to see her namesake, Andromeda the Princess. She knew the legend well. An ancient princess whose mother had angered the Gods, tied up and about to be sacrificed to a sea monster in order to appease them. Perseus, the brave hero who hangs next to her in the sky, saves her from the monster and marries the fair maiden. The Gods, to immortalize the tale, paint the scenes in the sky. A fine fairy tale which Andie had known since she was little. Her parents would often pitch a small tent in their field so they could spend the night looking up. She began to wonder what stories the constellations of Gallifrey had, and if the Doctor, as a boy, would ever spend the night laying on his back, watching the sky. He's seen them all now, Andie supposed.  
"We should get you to bed, Andie. It's getting late." The Doctor said, pulling Andie out of her reverie. "We've got a big day tomorrow." He added, smiling . Andie returned the smile, said goodnight, and headed into the house and up to bed. The Doctor was right, tomorrow was a big day. It was Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving. Her first day of traveling in the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! I'm SOOO sorry for the spoilers! I uploaded/posted the wrong chapter by accident, and I couldn't notice this earlier because the internet is my apartment's been down off and on all week! River Song would be so mad at me right now...she'd probably shoot me! Anyway, this is the right chapter 5, and explains everything. Read, enjoy, and review please!**_

Andie stepped through the door of the TARDIS the next morning, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. In her backpack, she had clothes for every type of weather. She had no idea where the Doctor would take her. The Doctor came down the steps, down from where the bedrooms are.  
"So, I know this planet where the sky is pink, the grass is blue and the water's green. Absolutely beautiful place." The Doctor said.  
"Let's go, then!" Grinned Andie. The Doctor danced around the console and pulled the lever. Andie kept on grinning as the TARDIS lurched and rocked, and finally landed. She bounded to the door and pulled it open.  
"Umm...Doctor, does this planet look a lot like...Earth?" She asked.  
"What?" Said the Doctor, looking outside. He went back to the console and checked the monitor. "We've landed in Greece. Ancient Greece! Sorry about that, I'll see if I can set it right."  
"Doctor, no, wait!" Andie said, "I mean, ancient Greece!" She added. This is why the Doctor loved taking humans to see the universe. Everything was so new to them, and everything was wonderful. He saw it through their eyes, and it was wonderful. He nodded to Andie and they headed out the door of the TARDIS. They were in the middle of the town's marketplace, and Andie noticed that all of the ancient Greeks doing their business in the market were speaking English.  
"Wait, hold on, they're all speaking English. How can we be in ancient Greece? I mean, English didn't even exist back then!"  
"They're not speaking English, and neither are we, as a matter of fact. It's the TARDIS translation matrix. It gets inside your head and translates both speech and writing into your native language. Anytime, anywhere. Works the other way round, too."  
"So we're actually speaking ancient Greek right now?" Andie asked. The Doctor nodded. "Cool! So, where exactly are we? I mean, Greece is a big place, but what city is this?"  
"Well, there's one sure way to find out." The Doctor said, turning to one of the merchants selling clay pots. "Excuse me, good sir, but could you kindly tell us where we are?" He asked.  
"Are you stupid? How could you not know where you are?" The merchant laughed. He noted the Doctor's serious expression. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
"Um...no, we're not." Andie said, joining the conversation, "My name's Andie, and this is the Doctor. Now please, if you could tell us where we are..."  
"The Doctor, eh? Some one's been looking for you." The merchant said.  
"And who would that be?" The Doctor asked.  
"The Oracle." He answered, "She's got a message for you, or at least that's how the rumors go."  
"The Oracle...so we're in Delphi then, thank you. Now, where can I find this Oracle?" The Doctor asked.  
"I can take you to her, sir." Said a voice behind them. Andie and the Doctor turned and saw a girl standing there. "She used to be one of my best friends, before she went into the temple to become a priestess. I visit her often."  
"Lead the way, then!" The Doctor said cheerfully. The girl led them through town to a large temple.  
"This is where I have to leave you." The girl said, "You can only enter the temple by permission of the Gods." She said. The Doctor took a silver drachma from his coat and held it out to her. She took it with a smile and was on her way.  
"Where did you get that?" Andie asked.  
"What? You don't think I travel without pocket money, do you?" The Doctor said, smiling. Andie giggled. They walked forward and the heavy doors of the temple opened by themselves. Andie stopped and her mouth fell open.  
"'The permission of the Gods'" The Doctor said, "I think we just got it."  
"Enter, Lord and Lady of Time. I have been expecting your arrival." A female voice said from inside.  
"Wow. Right off the bat with the...titles, there. Oh, she's brilliant." The Doctor said, smiling. He looked at Andie. She was considerably less enthusiastic about it all. The Doctor took her hand. Andie smiled up at him and they entered together. The temple was filled with smoke. Andie remembered learning about the Oracle of Delphi in her history class in high school. The temple sat right on a chasm in the Earth, and smoke came from the crack in the Earth's crust. According to legend, the smoke was what gave the Oracle her sight. At least in Andie's time, it was still debated what the smoke actually was.  
"You both have come so far." The Oracle said, "The Gods have given me a message for you. They have foreseen your arrival."  
"They have, haven't they? May I say, it is an honor to meet you, priestess." The Doctor said, bowing a bit. Andie followed his lead. "And your message?"  
"Yes, of course. The Gods wish you to know that you are in grave danger." The Oracle said.  
"Well, that's nothing new, not for me anyway." The Doctor said.  
"But this is different, Doctor. Everything that has ever hated you or your people will return. They will return to strike a blow into your heart. A two-sided blow." The Oracle said. Andie looked at the Doctor and took his own hand, just as he had done before.  
"I'll be here, Doctor. Always." She said.  
"Ah, but you, the daughter of two worlds, your greatest adventures are ahead of you. But you will be one of the blows your enemies will attempt to strike to the Doctor, but you shall remain faithful. Always faithful. And never alone. No, you two will not be alone when you go to face your enemies. For your enemies are not the only ones returning. Yes, one of the Doctor's most faithful friends will return as well. Yes, very soon now, the daughter of two worlds will meet the good Bad Wolf." The Oracle said. Andie noticed that these words gave rise to a change in the Doctor, but she didn't know why. The 'good bad wolf'? Wasn't that a contradiction? There was a flash of lightening outside, but neither Andie or the Doctor paid it any mind. They were too busy thinking. Finally, Andie broke the silence.  
"Um...Doctor...what's 'Bad Wolf'?" She asked.  
"It's not a 'what', Andie, it's a 'who'." The Doctor said, "And more specifically, it's a she."  
"Well, who is it, then?" Andie asked.  
"It's me." said a voice from behind them. At the first hint of that voice, the Doctor immediately turned around, his eyes open wide and a goofy grin on his face. They turned around and saw a figure in silhouette against the sun in the doorway of the temple. "Took me long enough to find you." the female voice said. She walked forward, and Andie could see that it was a blonde young woman who had spoken. She was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, clothes from around Andie's time. "It's nice to meet you." She said, shaking Andie's hand, "I'm Rose Tyler."


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed, running forward to give her a hug, "How did you get here?" He asked.  
"With this," Rose replied, showing a vortex manipulator on her left wrist and pulling out a yellow jump-disc from her pocket. "I was on official Torchwood business, and all of a sudden I found myself jumping the void."  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Andie asked, "What you're saying makes no sense to me."  
"Didn't I tell ya? I'm Rose Tyler."  
"I meant who are you to the Doctor." Andie said.  
"I...used to travel with him" Rose answered, "Better question is, who are you?"  
"I'm Andie Verras. I travel with the Doctor."  
"But how can you be here? It's not supposed to work that way, you know." The Doctor said.  
"Aren't you glad it did?" Rose replied.  
"Of course I am." The Doctor answered. Rose smiled wide, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. The Doctor loved it when she did that.  
"No matter how I got here. I'm here because there's danger headed your way."  
"Yeah, the Oracle told us." Andie said, "But what kind of danger?"  
"Daleks, Cybermen, those creatures of living stone. They're all after you." Rose said to Andie.  
"And why would they be after me?" Andie replied.  
"Because I know who you are. It was the Daleks and the Cybermen that came first. They somehow got out of the Void and into my universe. We were able to beat them back, but they're still in the Void. They could get out again. They said they were looking for the Lost Daughter of Gallifrey. I knew I needed to find you, Doctor, because if there was a Time Lady out there, I knew you'd find her."  
"They know about you, Andie." The Doctor said. "They probably locked onto you when you opened the watch."  
"Doctor, I think they locked onto her a lot earlier than that." Rose said, "The fight was almost a year ago. I'd been trying to find a way to get through when all of a sudden it started working."  
"But, Doctor, we've already beaten the Angels, that Cyberman, and now Captain Jack took down those Daleks." Andie said, "Aren't we in the clear, then?"  
"That was just the advance guard." The Doctor realized, "The rest are still fighting their way through the Void."  
"And one more thing," Andie said, "Rose said 'my universe'. Is that possible? There was only one universe, last time I checked."  
"Oh, Andie. I have so much to teach you! There are hundreds of parallel universes. Most are just slightly similar, and some are vastly different. Each one branches off of a slight change in history or a major decision being made space in between is called the Void. The Cybermen, Daleks, and Weeping Angels are all fighting their way through, and they've shattered it. Just like at Canary Wharf, Rose. That's why you could cross over." The Doctor explained.  
"Wait, so you're saying she's from a different universe?" Andie said.  
"It's complicated, Andie." Rose said.  
"Try me. Believe me, I know complicated." Said Andie.  
"I tell you what, you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine."  
"Deal." Andie agreed.  
"It would be best to head back to the TARDIS before spilling our guts though." The Doctor said, "You never know who may be listening." He explained. Rose and Andie agreed, and they left the temple and headed back to where the TARDIS had landed. Andie walked several paces behind Rose and the Doctor. She could tell that they were more than friends, and that they had things to work out. She decided to give them their space. They walked back through the marketplace on their way back to the TARDIS, and Andie fell a little bit further behind as they headed up a hill. As she walked, she noticed some of the people milling about the marketplace started to close in around her. They made a circle around her, and were closing in tighter. She walked on, pretending not to notice them and hoping they would move out of the way. However, when she reached the edge, they wouldn't move, and she was trapped.  
"Doctor! Rose!" She yelled. The Doctor and Rose hurried to save her. The people were in some sort of trance, and they couldn't hear anything. It was then that Andie noticed something strange: the Greeks were wearing Bluetooth headsets. But that was crazy, wasn't it? How could ancient Greeks get cell phone headsets? Andie felt a hand reach out and take hers. She gasped, thinking it was one of the people that were surrounding her making their move, but instead of an ancient Greek, she found that it was a young man, early 20s, wearing a modern t-shirt and jeans.  
"We have to get you back to the TARDIS. Run!" He said. Andie had no choice but to run with him. She had a million questions running through her mind. Who was this guy? Where did he come from? She decided to save them for later. For some reason, she felt entirely safe with him. He took out his own sonic screwdriver, just like the Doctors, except that instead of blue, his screwdriver shone bright yellow. He grabbed one of the entranced Greeks and put his screwdriver to her ear.  
"I'm sorry. So sorry." He said, turning on his screwdriver. The woman screamed and writhed on pain, as did all of the others. They eventually fell down to the ground, dead. Andie abruptly let go of his hand and started running away, but the mysterious man caught her before she could get away.  
"Let go of me!" She yelled, "You're going to kill me, aren't you? Just as the same as you did to those poor people!"  
"I didn't kill them, Andie. They've been dead a while. Someone else killed them. I just killed the signal to what was keeping them moving. Now go on and tell the Doctor what you saw. He'll know what it is and how to stop it."  
"Who are you? Are you the Doctor? You know, from the future after he regenerates? How did you know what the TARDIS is? And furthermore, how do you know my name?" Andie asked.  
"Shh." He said, putting his finger to his lips. "Spoilers. I can tell you I'm not the Doctor, though. My name is Julian."  
"Julian what?"  
"Spoilers. You'll find out soon enough." He said, "It's so weird, seeing you younger." He added.  
"Seeing me younger? What's that about?" Andie questioned.  
"I've said too much already. I can't get involved any further. You're safe now, so go back to the TARDIS, and don't forget to tell the Doctor what happened." He said, letting her go and walking away. When he was out of sight, the Doctor and Rose came running down the hill towards Andie.  
"Andie! Are you ok?" Rose said, rushing to her side.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Andie said.  
"Did you do that, Andie?" The Doctor asked after running to Andie.  
"No, it wasn't me. Didn't you see that guy right by me? He just ran off. His name was Julian. I assume you know him." Andie replied.  
"No, I don't know anyone named Julian." The Doctor said, "How did he do this? You can only do this with a sonic."  
"That's just the thing. He had one. That's why I thought he was with you."  
"Who was he?" Rose asked.  
"I think...someone from my future." Andie said.  
"Well, no matter who he is, the fact that these people are dead means that there are Cybermen around." The Doctor explained.  
"Cybermen? They're behind this?" Andie said.  
"They have these controller earpods that connect to a victim's brain. The person's dead, but the earpods send signals to the brain. These people were essentially Cybermen, just without metal skin. That boy disabled them by sending a pulse through the pods. They're all connected together, so the pulse went through all of them."  
"He saved my life." Andie said.  
"And ours too, Doctor." Rose said, "Those people would have killed us as well."  
"Well, whoever he is, I can say I know one thing about him." The Doctor said, "I like him."  
"Doctor, if those people had the Cybus earpods, then that means Cybermen aren't far away." Rose said.  
"She has a point. We need to find whoever did this, or else the human race ends here, in ancient Greece." Andie said. The Doctor took out his sonic, scanned around, and checked the results.  
"Nothing to do. No signs of any higher-level technology, besides the TARDIS. I suppose that they've gone. Back into the Void, in order to come out somewhere else. I can do a scan in the TARDIS that could tell us where in time they've gone." The Doctor said, "But I need a sample of their specific kind of technology." He added, taking one of the earpods from one of the Greeks, along with a string of brain tissue.  
"Eww." said Andie.  
"Back to the TARDIS, then." said Rose. The Doctor got an idea. He wanted to shake it off, erase it from his mind, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to have to go through that again. But it was a brilliant idea. If the Daleks and Cybermen had come through the Void, and Rose had the ability to cross back and forth between worlds, Rose could take them with her and leave them in the Void, and the Doctor could seal off the Void once and for all. But that would mean losing her again, with absolutely no chance of her return. He barely got through it the first time, he didn't know how he would handle it again. He would do everything in his power so it wouldn't have to come to that, but he wasn't sure there was anything else for him to do. But he stayed silent. If Rose knew that she could potentially save the universe (again), then losing him wouldn't matter and she'd do it. She was too good of a person for that, too selfless. Not like the selfish old Doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So so so sorry it's been so long! School has been crazy, but now it's almost over! I know this chapter is long, but it's so action-packed, I can't see how it could be any shorter. Again, please read, review and enjoy! ~Haybales**_

They made their way back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor took the earpod and plugged it in to the console, pushed a couple of buttons and watched the monitor.  
"Will that tell us where they've gone?" Rose asked.  
"Yep. The TARDIS can locate the same trace signature and take us right there." The Doctor said.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Andie said.  
"Are you sure about this, Andie? This is more dangerous than anything you've ever done before." The Doctor said.  
"I've been playing it safe all my life. It's time I took a risk."  
"You remind me of myself, you know," Rose said, "When the Doctor found me, I was working in a shop, every day was exactly the same. But then I decided to come with him. That's when my life changed."  
"I see. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Andie observed.  
"And what makes you think that?" Rose asked.  
"They way you look at him. I'm an actress, Rose. It's my job to know what looks like that mean." Andie replied.  
"And that would be what?" The Doctor said, "Come on, girls, I'm being clever over here and no one is here to watch me!"  
"Sorry, Doctor..." Andie chuckled.  
"So, the TARDIS has tracked the signal to Kansas City,10th July, 2012. It looks like it's found you."  
"July 10th? That's like, 5 months ago. Wait, did you say Kansas City?" Andie said.  
"Yeah, but still a while away from your hometown. Wait, it says Kansas City, Missouri. Something must be wrong with our instruments." The Doctor said.  
"No, they're not wrong, Doctor. Kansas City strides the state line. Half is in Kansas, the other half is in Missouri. Do you have satellite picture? Stupid question, of course you do. Let me see." Andie said, heading over to the monitor to look at the picture. "No way!" She exclaimed, seeing the picture. It showed a baseball stadium filled with people, and right in front of the main entrance were two Cybermen.  
"What's wrong?" Rose asked, seeing Andie's pale face.  
"July 10th, 2012. The day Kansas City hosts the National Baseball League All-Star game. A whole stadium full of people ready to be upgraded. Over 40 thousand of them."  
"Well then, no time to lose. Allons-y!" The Doctor said, putting the TARDIS's engine into motion. Andie smiled. That boy, Julien, had saved her life in Greece. Now, it was time for her to pay it forward.

They stepped out the TARDIS doors into a bustling crowd of baseball fans, all raring with excitement to see the best of the best in action.  
"Doctor, I thought the Cybermen were here. Shouldn't there be a bit more, I don't know, screaming?" Rose observed.  
"I had the TARDIS drop us off just a bit ahead of the Cybermen. Give us a chance to breath before heading into battle." The Doctor explained. Just then, they heard a scream from across the stadium.  
"Apparently not far enough." Andie said, and the trio took off running. When they came to the other side of the stadium, they found the two Cybermen that they had seen in the satellite picture. "Now would be a good time to have one of those huge guns that Captain Jack had..."  
"Yeah, but we don't. So what's our plan, Doctor?" Rose asked. As they approached the Cybermen, they saw a flash and right where the Cybermen were standing, there was nothing. The two Cybermen had vanished, into thin air.  
"Doctor, what the hell was that?" Andie said, pointing to the empty spot where the Cybermen once stood.  
"That was the cheese in the trap. A lure to get us to follow them. Threaten thousands of people, and I'm bound to show up. Then they jet off, with me following 'cause they know I won't let them go. Oh, that's good."  
"So what do we do know?" Andie asked.  
"We follow them, of course." The Doctor said, smiling.

Meanwhile, nearer to the heart of Kansas City, a nanny and her charges walked through an art museum. The nanny, Hannah, explained the artifacts they found in the museum. It was a pretty laid-back day for them, at least until they saw the two Cybermen appear in front of them. The children screamed. Hannah knew she had to be strong for them. She wanted to scream and run, but her instinct said that would might lead to these strange things killing them faster.  
"You are compatible. You will be upgraded." A Cyberman said.  
"Bella, Ian, get behind me. Get behind me!" Hannah instructed the children. She slowly backed away and out of the gallery. Then she heard heavy metal footsteps behind her.  
"Miss Hannah, they're following us!" Bella yelled.  
"It's going to be fine." Hannah said.  
"Grown-ups always say stuff like that..." Ian answered.  
"That's what I always say." A strange British-accented voice said from behind them. He took Ian's small hand, "I'm the Doctor, and I'm going to save you if it's the last thing I do." Then two young women appeared next to him. One, the one that seemed to be the oldest, had a British accent that matched the Doctor's, but the other young lady, Hannah's age exactly, had a voice that matched Hannah's mid-western accent perfectly.  
"I'm Rose," She said, taking Bella's hand, "I'm the Doctor's friend. Those things are pretty scary, aren't they?" She asked Bella. Bella nodded meekly, "Well, I'll have you know that nothing scares the Doctor. He'll have it all sorted soon."  
"My name's Andie. It's going to be ok." Andie said, standing next to Hannah, "What's your name?"  
"Ha-Hannah."  
"Well, Ha-Hannah, I may be new to this job, but the Doctor's been doing this for centuries. I've known him a grand total of two months and I'd still trust him with my life."  
"I've known him for two seconds and I'm trusting him with mine." Hannah offered. Andie smiled. The metallic thumping footsteps grew closer. The children huddled close to the Doctor and Rose as they came near. A museum guard in a neighboring gallery came out and saw the Cybermen heading towards them.  
"Is this a trick or something?" She asked as they approached, "Is that someone with a suit on?" The Doctor shook his head. The museum guard turned around and screamed as she saw the Cyberman was right around her. The Cyberman reached out its metal arm and touched her. Blue electricity sizzled through her, and she feel down to the ground, dead. Hannah stood wide-eyed and paralyzed by fear until the Doctor, holding Ian's hand, grabbed Rose's.  
"Basically...run." The Doctor said. Bella reached out a little shaking hand to her nanny, and off they went, sprinting through the galleries. They only stopped when a group of three Daleks blocked the path. Little Bella and Ian took deep breaths to hold in a scream.  
"Andie, what are those things?" Hannah asked.  
"Daleks. Long story short, they're death machines." Andie answered. Hannah let out a big long sigh, a substitute for a scream, and squeezed Bella's little hand tighter. The Daleks stood there until the one in the middle, presumably their leader, finally spoke.  
"You are of Gallifrey." The Dalek leader said to Andie, "You will come with us."  
"She will not." The Doctor said, "It's me you want, not her. She was only a baby during the Time War. You have no business with her, or with these humans." Hannah's eyes suddenly grew big. These people weren't human? She noticed a gleam in Rose's eye. She had evidently thought of a plan.  
"Why don't you leave all these people and just take me?" She said to the Daleks.  
"Why would we care about you?"  
"Don't you know what happened? On the Game Station, you lot were trying to take over the world, but someone stopped you. They killed millions of Daleks, and the Emperor too. Do you know who that was?"  
"It is in the legends of the Daleks. The Bad Wolf was the one that committed the genocide." The Dalek leader voiced. Andie looked at Rose. How could someone so kind do such a thing?  
"And guess who the Bad Wolf is?" Rose said, "Me! I stopped you from killing the entire human race and I'll do it again if I have to." She bravely said. They joined hands again and ran from the Daleks. For being giant death machines, Daleks couldn't run worth a damn, and all the Cybermen could do was stomp around. They got away easily. As they ran through the museum, they came to a central atrium with doors to the outside. The Doctor directed Hannah and the children out, and quickly shut the doors, locking them with the sonic. They found an odd closet-type area with metal doors that seemed to be a gift shop at some point, but at since been relegated to a supply closet. He used the sonic to get in and lock the doors behind them. He turned on the small light so that they could see each other.  
"So what's the plan, Doctor?" Andie asked. The Doctor looked at a loss. At least they were safe. For now.  
"I'd ask Rose. It seems like she's the one with a plan."  
"I am." Rose said. She pulled out the yellow jump disc from her pocket.  
"Rose, don't..." The Doctor calmly pleaded. He knew what she was going to do. He had contemplated on it himself.  
"I came through the Void, right? What if I go through again and leave them behind? You could close the Void and they'd be stuck." Rose said.  
"But I'd lose you. I only just got you back." The Doctor said, looking a bit like a hurt five-year old in the process, "Besides, it takes two Time Lords to completely shut off the Void. I can't do it." The Doctor said. Rose nodded to the young woman right next to the Doctor.  
"I'm a Time Lady, Doctor. I can help. As much as I hate to see Rose go, it does seem to be our only option." Andie said. She hated to sound so callous. She had only known Rose for such a short time, but she had started to think of her as somewhat of an older sister figure, someone she could be herself with and share stories of traveling the cosmos. But she could tell that Rose was so much more for the Doctor. She had seen the look in Rose's eye, but she could also see it in the Doctor's. However, the Doctor didn't seem surprised at all the Rose would make this sacrifice. Another reason why Andie was beginning to like Rose.  
"No. Rose, I won't let you do this. I only just got you back..." The Doctor pleaded.  
"Doctor, it's the only way I can save everyone. More Daleks, Cybermen, and Angels will come if I don't. I won't let you be selfish. Besides, they'd kill me anyway."  
"If you do this, you'll kill me." The Doctor said, bringing Rose closer to him. Rose started to cry, as she was wrapped in the Doctor's arms. Andie thought she saw a single solitary tear come from the Doctor's left eye as they pulled away. Then they started to hear Dalek voices from outside, that soon mingled with Cybermen. Rose began to cry harder. If there was ever a time to do it, it was now.  
"It's time." Rose said.  
"Just remember, you have to be touching at least one Cyberman and one Dalek to transport the lot." The Doctor warned. Rose looked at him through her tears and smiled bravely. The Doctor pulled her in for another hug. "Make sure you say hello to your mother for me." He said. Rose gave a feeble laugh. Their hug broke. _Just kiss her already!_ Andie wanted to scream. Rose stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths to prepare for waht she was about to do. She didn't know what would happen. She knew that in the best case, she would be back in the parallel universe with no way to the Doctor, and in the worst case, Daleks exterminated her or Cybermen deleted her as soon as she stepped through the door. If this was the last chance she had to do this, she was going to do it if it killed her. She ran back to the Doctor and gave him a kiss, which he heartily returned. Andie couldn't help but give a bittersweet smile. If these were their last moments together, at least they could end on a happy note. The voices continued outside, calling for the "Bad Wolf, Lost Daughter of Gallifrey and the Doctor to surrender or be exterminated."  
"Goodbye, Doctor." She sobbed. Rose stood once more in front of the door. She looked at Andie and said simply, "It's been an honor."  
"For me, too." Andie said through the tears that had started to flow from her own eyes. Andie gave her a smile, and the Doctor soniced the door. Rose took a deep breath to steady herself, and opened the door, putting her hands up.  
"I surrender!" She said as she came through the door. She reached to get the jump disc from her pocket and threw it down to her feet. The lead Dalek and a Cyberman came next to her. The Cyberman reached his arm to Rose's shoulder. Rose fliched. She had seen what could happen when someone was touched by a Cyberman, but she felt nothing except cold metal. She felt the Dalek put the laser to her back, just in case she tried to run. Both were making physical contact. This was her chance. She stomped on the jump disc and in a flash the Daleks, Cybermen and Rose were gone. Andie stood there in shock. She honestly didn't understand most of what was happening. She was pulled from her reverie when the Doctor took her by the hand.  
"We have to close the Void." He stated simply and without emotion. Andie was about to ask how they were going to do that, but before her mouth could form the words, the Doctor had raised his sonic screwdriver and Andie felt the same warm power she had felt when she opened her watch come over her again, flowing from her twin hearts, through her arm and into the Doctor. When the job was finished, the Doctor put the sonic back into his pocket, the same steely look on his face.  
"Back to the TARDIS?" Andie said, not dropping the Doctor's hand.  
"Yeah, back to the TARDIS." The Doctor replied. They walked back hand-in-hand back through the galleries they had run through with Rose, Hannah and the children. She tried not to cringe when they passed the spot where the museum guard was killed. Then they came to the TARDIS, and she relaxed. It had only been a day since she left, but she felt like she had seen way too much. She needed some time to decompress. As the Doctor unlocked the door of the TARDIS, she had hoped that there was a room for her.


End file.
